Will You Stay With Me?
by kibaisthesecks
Summary: Blaine will never forget what his father did to him. You could never forget something like that. Even though his father's gone, he follows him everywhere he goes and only Kurt can make him go away. No one knows just how much Blaine really needs Kurt.


The first time it happens in front of his friends, they're in Glee club. Blaine sat on his chair and just stared into space. Kurt was singing along with the group around the piano and as he turned around to see Blaine, his smile faltered.

"Blaine, you okay?" Finn says as he placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine flinched and jumped out of his seat.

"Don't touch me," Blaine screamed. Everyone froze and stared as he sunk into his knees and started crying. "Please. Don't touch me."

"Blaine, what's-" Tina started but closed her mouth when Kurt knelt in front of Blaine. Kurt slowly put a hand on his cheek and gave him a sad smile. As Blaine lifted his head, tears continued to stream down his face.

"Shh," Kurt said as he pulled him into his arms. "You're okay now. You're safe. I'm here."

Blaine sobbed into Kurt's shoulder and held onto him for dear life.

"Kurt, don't let him touch me."

"Baby, you're okay. You're okay," Kurt whispered as he ran his fingers through Blaine's hair. He closed his eyes and planted a kiss on Blaine's head. "I love you."  
Blaine relaxed and his sobs slowly disappeared. Everyone gathered around them in worry.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said quietly as he just tightened his grip on Kurt. Kurt looked around him and sighed in relief. He held Blaine tighter and pressed another kiss on his head then another on his lips.

"Don't say sorry," Kurt said softly. Blaine nodded and everyone just stood and stared as he closed his eyes and Kurt held him close to his chest.

"C'mon Blaine, they love you," Kurt said happily as he held his hand out to Blaine. Blaine sent him a smile as he took his hand and was led to the table. Carole and Burt sent them smiles as they took their seats. Finn grinned as Blaine blushed when Kurt wouldn't release his hand.

"Kurt, you might want to let go," Burt said. "I don't think Blaine can eat with one hand."

Kurt widened his eyes and turned red as he let go of Blaine's hand and stared at the food in front of him. Everyone laughed while Kurt sent them each a glare. Blaine loved it when Kurt blushed. It was absolutely adorable.

"Cut it out!" Kurt said loudly to Finn. Blaine immediately froze.

_"Cut it out!" Blaine screamed as he was pushed onto the floor._

_"You're not my son," his father yelled to the top of his lungs. He picked Blaine up by his collar and slapped him across the face. "My son is not a faggot!"_

_"Dad, stop," Blaine screamed. "Please. Cut it out."_

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled as Blaine fell from his chair, tears streaming down his face. Carole and Burt's eyes went wide as they stood up and went around them.

"What's the matter?" Burt said as he lifted his hand to touch Blaine.

"Don't," Kurt said in a warning tone.

"Kurt honey, what's happening?" Carole said but before Kurt could answer, Blaine let out a scream. Kurt immediately pulled Blaine into his arms and whispered words of comfort into his ear. Burt and Carol watched in horror as Blaine began to kick and shout.

"Should I call the hospital?" Carole said as she stared at the boys on the floor. Kurt looked at her and just shook his head before returning to Blaine.

"Blaine sweetie," Kurt whispered softly. "It's Kurt."

Blaine immediately relaxed. He leaned on Kurt's chest and tugged at his shirt.

"Kurt," Blaine said, his voice cracking.

"I'm so sorry sweetie," Kurt said sadly. "I didn't mean to-"

"Please," Blaine said as he tugged harder. "Just stay with me."

"Always," Kurt said before rocking him back and forth in his arms.

Everyone was worried about Blaine. Kurt wasn't at school today because he was sick and no one knew when Blaine's flash backs would occur. They were all careful about everything they said around him and so far, it was going well.

"Oh please," Santana said as she crossed her legs and arms. "You're all just cowards."

_"Come out!" his father shouted as he walked down the stairs. "Stop hiding Blaine!"_

_Blaine let out a whimper from the closet he was hiding in._

_"Where are you, you piece of shit?" his father yelled as he started to bang the doors open and look inside. "You're a fucking coward!"_

_Blaine pulled his knees to his chest and tried to keep the sobs from escaping his mouth. He heard the foot steps coming closer and closer so he shut his eyes._

_"Don't you hide from me again," a voice yelled as the door swung open._

"Blaine!" Finn shouted as he took hold of Blaine's shoulders. Blaine started screaming as he pushed Finn away.

"No no no no," Blaine screamed. "Stop it! Don't touch me!"

Everyone stared with horror as Blaine curled up into a ball and cried.

"Blaine-" someone would say but Blaine would just scream and cry.

"We need Kurt," Rachel said as she knelt down in front of him. "He needs Kurt."

Everyone looked at each other in worry. Rachel tried to place her hand on Blaine but Blaine just flinched and kept screaming.

"What is going on here?" Will shouted as he entered the room. He looked at Blaine on the floor and immediately called for an ambulance.

"Let me through!" Kurt screamed as nurses held him back. "He needs me! Let me through!"

He could hear Blaine's screams from the room and started crying.

"Kurt!" a voice yelled from behind him.

"Cooper!" Kurt said in relief before he engulfed him in a hug. "Cooper, you have to tell them to let me through!"

Cooper was trying to talk to the nurses but Blaine's screaming kept getting louder and louder. Cooper gave up and screamed at their faces to let Kurt pass and they  
did.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed as he slammed the door open. Blaine was being held down by two male nurses. "Stop! Please!"

Kurt ran and pulled Blaine into his arms and pressed their foreheads together.

"Stop Blaine," Kurt said loudly. "Baby please. You're safe now. No one's going to hurt you."

"Oh God, Kurt," Blaine said shakily as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Kurt, I was so scared Kurt. Oh God."

"Shhh," Kurt said. "You're okay baby, you're okay."

The doctor and nurses stared in awe at the sight. Once minute Blaine was kicking and screaming bloody murder but relaxed in an instant when Kurt took him in his arms.

"I love you," Kurt said before planting a kiss on Blaine's lips. "I love you I love you I love you."

Everyone except Cooper left the room, feeling they were interrupting something private.

"I love you too," Blaine replied weakly. "So much."

"I'm so tired Kurt," Blaine said as he laid his head on his boyfriend's lap. "They keep coming back."

"I know sweetie," Kurt said sadly as he kissed his forehead and stroked his hair.

"I wish they would go away," he said as he closed his eyes and sighed in content at Kurt's touch.

"Me too baby," Kurt said softly. "Me too."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Always," Kurt muttered like he always did when Blaine asked for him to stay. "I'll stay until you don't want me here."

"Good," Blaine mumbled before a small smile formed on his lips.

"I love you so much," Kurt said before planting kisses on his lips. Blaine smiled sleepily.

"I love you too," Blaine mumbled before drifting off to sleep. Kurt couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt said as he continued to stroke his hair. "I wish there was something I could do for you. I wish I could make it stop."

Kurt continued to cry as Blaine started to toss and turn. He kept whispering reassuring phrases into his ear and letting him know that he's still there and that he's  
safe. Kurt will do whatever it takes to make the nightmares and flashbacks go away. Blaine shot up, covered in sweat and tears. He kept yelling out for Kurt and his screaming got worse. Kurt pulled him close and helped return his breathing back to normal. He tightened his grip so that Blaine's back was flat against his chest.

"This was the worst," Blaine said darkly. "It's usually flashbacks but this time it was different."

"What happened?" Kurt said softly. The doctor said it was good if Blaine talked it out and explained what the nightmares would be about. Kurt hated hearing it but if it  
helped, he'd go through with it.

"It wasn't just me," Blaine said as he sat up and looked at Kurt. "You were there too."

"Blaine-"

"I won't let him hurt you. He can hurt me Kurt but he-"

"Don't say that," Kurt said as he kissed his cheek. "He cannot hurt you. He will not hurt you. Not anymore."

"Kurt if he did anything to you, I don't-"

"It was just a dream honey. It's okay. We're both okay."

Kurt entwined their fingers and slowly kissed Blaine's knuckles. Blaine hummed happily at the gesture. Kurt couldn't help but smile as he saw a small smile appear on Blaine's face and his smile widened as he realized that he was the reason it was there. Blaine needed his Kurt and Kurt needed his Blaine.


End file.
